


Turtle Fam group chat

by sogettraught



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humour, chat fic, general insomnia, more tags to be added later, other characters get a mention here n there, so many ilys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogettraught/pseuds/sogettraught
Summary: purplegenius: mikey wtf whyraph: languageneonleon: dOn u conjured himpurplegenius: sorry not sorryraph: it's 3am what're u guys doing uporangejumpingjacks: having family bonding time uwuraph: don't think u can pull the wool over my eyes with that uwu mikeyorangejumpingjacks: unu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	1. sleep deprived dorks

**Author's Note:**

> t*ests don't interact!!!

2:15pm

orangejumpingjacks added purplegenius, neonleno, raph and leroyjenkins to the chat

orangejumpingjacks: hey guys!!

neonleno: uhh what's this

leroyjenkins: sup Mikey! 

orangejumpingjacks: tis a group chat leon

purplegenius: pass

orangejumpingjacks: u can't pass on this 

neonleno: kaaayy but why the chat

orangejumpingjacks: well why not

neonleno: you make a compelling point

raph: a group chat sounds great Mikey

orangejumpingjacks: thanks raph :D

purplegenius: im still on the fence

neonleno: u would be wouldn't u

raph: I think it's bout time we got one anyway

raph: makes it easier to keep in contact with everyone at once :)

leroyjenkins: y'all this is great and everything but it's a school day and ur setting my phone off

neonleno: oops srry

orangejumpingjacks: sorry April! We'll be quiet!

leroyjenkins: thanks guys

purplegenius: u could just mute the chat 

leroyjenkins: shhhhshsh

6:08pm

purplegenius: has anyone seen my phone this is life or death

neonleno: yeah I saw it in the kitchen

purplegenius: thanks

6:11pm

purplegenius: LEO YOU'RE DEAD TO ME

neonleno: hahahahdjshdd3:#82!

raph: uhh leo??

orangejumpingjacks: lol don just tackled him

neonleno: tell my storyydbskxnsms

orangejumpingjacks: rest in peace

5:23pm

orangejumpingjacks: @leroyjenkins we're watching Jupiter Jim reruns tonight wanna join??

leroyjenkins: sure! I'll be there in an hour

neonleno: we outta popcorn could u get some?

leroyjenkins: sure

neonleno: bless u april thanks

leroyjenkins: ♥️♥️

3:34pm

purplegenius: y'all whats that thing called

purplegenius: the thingy

purplegenius: the stab stab thingy

orangejumpingjacks: a knife?

purplegenius: KNIFE

neonleno: dude it's 3 wth

neonleno: what do u need a knife for???

purplegenius: uhh

purplegenius: classified

orangejumpingjacks: was the knife thing sersly all u woke us up for

neonleno: for shame don

purplegenius: srry, for the life of me I could not remember that word

neonleno: its chill I was up anyway

neonleno: just mike wasn't

orangejumpingjacks: I twasnt 

purplegenius: sorry miquel

orangejumpingjacks: sigh it's cool

orangejumpingjacks: wait leo what're u doing up??

neonleno: just getting some water lol

orangejumpingjacks: fair

orangejumpingjacks: now u don, why u up

purplegenius: classified

neonleno: now now Donnie o pal o chum

neonleno: give the man a proper answer

orangejumpingjacks: don why u awake son

purplegenius: u realise the hypocrisy of that statement right

purplegenius: y'all need to get back to bed too

purplegenius: also pls never call me son again i- just no

neonleno: u mean mikeys question not statement lmao right

orangejumpingjacks: a terminological error?? damn Don u must be tired

purplegenius: this is harrassment

neonleno: sersly how long have u been awake??

neonleno: answer us don, why u up homie

purplegenius: no

orangejumpingjacks: share thy secrets 

neonleno: reveal to us what is in your heart

purplegenius: i will destory u both

purplegenius: science needs not answer your queries 

neonleno: science needs sleep too othello

purplegenius: incorrect

orangejumpingjacks: correct

orangejumpingjacks: biology is science

orangejumpingjacks: biology sleeps

purplegenius: please stop

orangejumpingjacks: the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

purplegenius: mikey wtf why

raph: language

neonleno: dOn u conjured him

purplegenius: sorry not sorry

raph: it's 3am what're u guys doing up 

orangejumpingjacks: having family bonding time uwu

raph: don't think u can pull the wool over my eyes with that uwu mikey

orangejumpingjacks: unu

purplegenius: we aren't up to anything bad 

purplegenius: per say

neonleno: u mean side from your stupid ass refusing to sleep and working w knives for non suspicious reasons

purplegenius: LEO

raph: language

raph: also EXCUSE ME

orangejumpingjacks: rip donnie

raph: where u at donnie

raph: Mikey where is he

purplegenius: MIKEY NO

orangejumpingjacks: in his lab

purplegenius: BETRAYED

neonleno: ho boy u better run don

raph: if u ain't done with getting water in 5 leo I'm coming for u next 

neonleno: FRICK KAY NIGHT YALL


	2. Hhhhhhh

7:45am

raph: has anyone seen my tonfas??

8:09am

neonleno: uhh no

neonleno: bro why u need ur tonfas so early??

raph: uhhh no specific reason

neonleno: uh yeah no

neonleno: if donnie has to come clean about whatever dangerous inventions he's making at 3 in the morning, u have to be honest too

raph: ok ok

raph: look it's not that big of a deal

raph: I just maybe

raph: might be

neonleno: c'mon raph

raph: ok

raph: so I may be going topside

neonleno: wHAt

raph: but only for a minute!!

raph: I saw some oozquitos 

neonleno: RAPH

raph: and everyone's asleep, I thought I could take care of it quickly! 

neonleno: NO 

neonleno: are u SERIOUS right now???

neonleno: Raph

neonleno: Raphael

raph: wait a sec

neonleno: excuse me??

neonleno: raph where are u 

raph: one mom nt

neonleno: yeah NO

neonleno: stay put I'm coming to u 

8:46am

leroyjenkins: whoa 

leroyjenkins: u guys ok?

9:01am

leroyjenkins: k its been 15 minutes i need u guys to answer me or I'm going to have to start looking for y'all

9:03am

raph: we're fine april, heading back home now

leroyjenkins: you better be fine or I'll be coming over there myself

9:47am

purplegenius: ooooo you guys got April mad

orangejumpingjacks: did u wake up just to mention that?

purplegenius: ye

orangejumpingjacks: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short second chapter, sorry!


	3. Rest in Bees

4:12pm

orangejumpingjacks: THERES A HUNDRED AND FOUR DAYS

neonleno: OF SUMMER VACTION

purplegenius: oml

orangejumpingjacks: TILL SCHOOL COMES AROUND JUST TO END IIIITTT

neonleno: SO THE ANNUAL PROBLEM

orangejumpingjacks: OF OUR GENERATION

leroyjenkins: IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEENND IITT

orangejumpingjacks: woooo YES APRIL!! 

neonleno: LIKE MAYBE??

raph: GUYS WE'VE GOT MUTANT FLYING MONKEYS ON OUR TAILS NOW IS NOT TIME!!

neonleno: lol forgot about those

raph: ARE U SERIOUS?? 

raph: NVM JUST STOP TEXTING AND KEEP RUNNING ALRE

10:12am

raph: none of u have seen dad recently have you

neonleno: nooo whyy??

raph: ha well fun story

raph: mikey may or may not have crashed into the tv and smashed it, horrifically

neonleno: 

neonleno: oh no

raph: can u get donnie

neonleno: I'll get donnie

4:23am

purplegenius: OMG YOU GUYS HAVE A GROUP CHAT!!

purplegenius: HI GUYS!! :D

orangejumpingjacks: excuse me what the fuckth 

neonleno: donnie wth it's 4am

purplegenius: gasp this Mikey curseS?B!$AsbKNsnajKa

orangejumpingjacks: what

neonleno: what

neonleno: the actual hell 

raph: who the heck is this where's donnie

purplegenius: chill he's right here trying to steal the phone back

raph: who the fuck are you

neonleno: oh no

purplegenius: long story my dude

raph: don't dude me what have you done with donnie 

purplegenius: wow

purplegenius: raphs just angry in every universe I guess

raph: answer me you punk

purplegenius: [VOICE OVERRIDE INITIATED]

purplegenius: GUYS ITS OK IM RIGHT HERE

purplegenius: I'm not in danger, this numbskull just stole my phone, but other than that everythings fine

raph: what the hell is going on donnie who's there

purplegenius: no one important just an unwanted house guest, I'll explain more later

raph: DONNIE

raph: DONATELLO

raph: THAT BRAT

orangejumpingjacks: oh no

neonleno: unwanted house guest??

neonleno: oh no I can hear raph stomping

neonleno: he's heading to the lab

neonleno: mikey we gotta go

orangejumpingjacks: oh heck omw

2:34pm

orangejumpingjacks: I kinda miss alternative me :(

neonleno: there there, he'll be back one day

purplegenius: god please no

raph: seconded

orangejumpingjacks: u guys are just mean ›:''( 

purplegenius: he destroyed my lab!

neonleno: haters the both of u


	4. absolute nerd children

6:56pm

leroyjenkins: im sorry

leroyjenkins: I just got off of work and it seems I've missed a lot

leroyjenkins: what alternate version of mikey??????

neonleno: soz don't have time to explain 

orangejumpingjacks: he will be missed tho :( 

neonleno: gtg now buuyyyeeee

leroyjenkins: HEY NO COME BACK AND EXPLAIN

8:12pm

leroyjenkins: hey guys ur dad says he loves you

orangejumpingjacks: awwww dad says he loves us ;o; 

purplegenius: did u record it??!?!

neonleno: PLS SAY U RECORDED IT

leroyjenkins: my bad lemme get him to say it again

leroyjenkins: a one moment

leroyjenkins: [AUDIO TRACK SENT]

"-is really not time for this."

"Just say it, man! It'll takes 5 seconds" 

[auditable defeated sigh]. 

"My sons. I love you very much. Stay out of trouble. Bye."

"See-"

[AUDIO TRACK FINISHED]

orangejumpingjacks: HE REALLY DOES LOVE US X''''''D

leroyjenkins: gonsta go now but yeah 

leroyjenkins: ily guys too byeeee

neonleno: THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED 

neonleno: HE SAID IT AND WE HAVE PROOF NOW ›:''D

purplegenius: he,,,,,im not crying,,,u are

orangejumpingjacks: WE LOVE YOU TOO APRIL!! :'''D

8:54pm

raph: WAIT I MISSED DAD'S ILY??? WHERES THE TRACK!?? WHERE'D IT GO ‹:O 

9:23pm 

leroyjenkins: oh srry I left the time limit on it so it unsent

leroyjenkins: but it's ok I saved the track so I'll just resend it! 

raph: April ur a god send ;;;;

leroyjenkins: here ya go [AUDIO TRACK SENT]

raph: best,,moment,, must savour this

leroyjenkins: anyone would think he never tells you guys ily or something

12:02pm 

neonleno: [SENT LINK]

neonleno: THE NEW SONIC MOVIE TRAILER BOYZ

raph: oh heck YEAH

neonleno: like a breath of fresh god damn air, im so excited

neonleno: the new animation style is just 👌👌👌

neonleno: like?? my crops? are watered, my skin? is clear, my wig, snatched. hotel? trivago, amen

purplegenius: hey so just watched it

purplegenius: and the voice of sonic sounds suspiciously like leo

raph: wait what lemme watch

raph: ur right he does oh my god

neonleno: wait 

neonleno: no

neonleno: what

neonleno: wait

orangejumpingjacks: my dudes

orangejumpingjacks: that va was in the original trailer

orangejumpingjacks: did u not see the original trailer???

purplegenius: honestly?? no

raph: I did,, but I didn't notice he sound like leo til dee pointed it out

purplegenius: h o w ???

purplegenius: they literally have the same voice

raph: i was getting my dreams crushed by his looks ok sue me

purplegenius:..

purplegenius: fair point

neonleno: HE SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE ME WTH

neonleno: AND HE GETS TO BE SONIC TOO THat ISNT FAIR 

purplegenius: there there it'll be ok

orangejumpingjacks: look on the bright side! Now u can do sonic voice overs :O 

raph: ngl im jealous, wish I sounded like sonic

purplegenius: u hit me more like a kunckles type of guy tbh

raph: ..sonic boom knuckles??

purplegenius: yeah why not

raph: I can accept that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short again
> 
> for some extra context tho this chat group was created before the series began and is slowly playing catch up as I go along :P 
> 
> also, I hc that Raph and Leo are big sonic fans


	5. single most greatest hedgehog

3:34pm

neonleno: you know what

neonleno has changed their name to sonic

sonic: I accept my fate

sonic: i will face my destiny to be the single most greatest hedgehog in the world

orangejumpingjacks: GASP AN IDEA

raph: ???

orangejumpingjacks changed raph to kunckles

kunckles: is this because of what Donnie said

orangejumpingjacks: yea and cause Leo just reminded me we can change names lol

orangejumpingjacks: I think it suits you! :D

kunckles: well I don't mind it :D

orangejumpingjacks: YAY :D

sonic: oh you adorable nerds

purplegenius: wait would this make mikey tails??

sonic: OH MY GOD YES

sonic changed orangejumpingjacks to TAILS

sonic: don u really are a genius

purplegenius: thank you?

TAILS: AWWW I DO LIKE TAILS :D 

knuckles: why all caps?

sonic: he's a very passionate person I thought it'll suit him 

knuckles: I did hear him shout from down the hall when he saw the name so to that I say u are correct sir

TAILS: would dee be shadow???? 

purplegenius: do not involve we with this

sonic: party pooper 

purplegenius: what are u 5

sonic: in spirit? Yes

8:15pm

sonic: can I add senor hueso??

purplegenius: uhhh why???

sonic: cause he's like our uncle at this point 

purplegenius: u want to add our figurative uncle and not our own dad to our family chat?? 

sonic: well dad doesn't know how to use phones. and this'll only annoy hueso which I think'll be funny 

purplegenius: how very family orientated of u

sonic: i know right

sonic: im a very considerate person

sonic: so is that a yes?

purplegenius: no 

sonic: aww

11:15am

leroyjenkins: heyyyy guyysss

leroyjenkins: how,,how's it going

TAILS: gooood???

sonic: pretty not bad

sonic: wbu apes

leroyjenkins: yeah not bad everything's cool nothing's not cool. so, good

TAILS: that's,,, good?

purplegenius: uhhh w????

sonic: got something to share w the class there sis?? 

leroyjenkins: uuuhhhhsndbdjdndnsn

leroyjenkins: so uh

leroyjenkins: yes and no

leroyjenkins: ok I may need some advise. normally I wouldn't go to you guys for this sort of situation/p>

leroyjenkins: but i don't have anyone else

sonic: ur statements are hurtful, when do we not give good advise 

leroyjenkins: u really don't want me to make a list

sonic: touche

TAILS: what's the problem???

leroyjenkins: ahhhh ok it's dating advise.

leroyjenkins: I need dating advise. 

TAILS: GASP U HAVE A DATE!! :V

sonic: Oooooooo give us the dets!!

leroyjenkins: i will n o t 

leroyjenkins: i ain't involving y'all with who it is, I just need some advise on what to do 

sonic: i respect that you're asking for help. it's taken a lot of guts to admit it 

leroyjenkins: gahhh

sonic: but also as ur friend I have a duty to tease u and get details

leroyjenkins: maybe I should've just gone to splinter 

TAILS: wait!! Leo doesn't speak for me I wanna help!!

purplegenius: ok ignoring those two. what kind of advise do you need??

sonic: wait why splinter anyway??

leroyjenkins: ok so they asked me right? And I definitely thought it came off as asking for a date. So I said yes. But now looking back I'm not suRE. So I'm kinda stressing. and idk if it's gonna be casual or formal or where we're going or anything

leroyjenkins: plus it's in like 2 hours and I'm not prepared at all. and just all of this is making me nervous

purplegenius: ok slow down

purplegenius: knowing the people who u like they're probably just as nervous

leroyjenkins: wait what's the people who I like supposed to mean 

purplegenius: second off; think about who ur going with , do u really think they're the kind of person to go all formal for a first date??

leroyjenkins: ,,no

purplegenius: well then there's your answer. 

purplegenius: I don't think ur gonna be going any place dirtier than a sewer anyway so literally anything casual will look fine

sonic: but!! u should go with something light yellow/or pink with green, they suit u best

TAILS: OH!! and wear that really pretty headband u bought a few days ago, it looks so good on u!!

purplegenius: and lastly don't stress, if they know u at all they'll have picked someplace good to go. and despite being a weridness magnet you know how to pick out good people. if you've said yes to them then then they must be alright

knuckles: But, on the off chance that they aren't, they should also know that if they don't treat u right you've got 4 brothers who've got ur back

purplegenius: what he said 

leroyjenkins: aww thanks guys ♥️♥️ 

leroyjenkins: pls don't kill my date tho

knuckles: no promises 

leroyjenkins: pfff 

leroyjenkins: thanks for the advise tho. I'll let u guys know how it goes

sonic: details?? 👀👀

leroyjenkins: lol maybe 

TAILS: good luck April!! 

kunckles: have fun!!

leroyjenkins: thanks guys ♥️♥️ ttyl

sonic: so ig we can give good advise huh :D 

purplegenius: don't flatter us, we get it right like 1 tenth of a time

sonic: djskdn true, u right u right


	6. Chapter 6

3:15pm

leroyjenkins: y'all I've been betrayed

leroyjenkins: mayham fricking left me

leroyjenkins: sunita is his favourite now

kunckles: godiwishthatwereme.png

leroyjenkins: djskdnskd

leroyjenkins: the hurt is to real guys, I don't think I can ever love again

sonic: it's gonna be ok April, you're so strong, you can get through this

leroyjenkins: thanks bro 😔

TAILS: r i P

TAILS: :O wait april how did ur date go????

leroyjenkins: im still on it???

TAILS: oh lol

TAILS: WAIT A MINUTE IS SUNITA UR DATE??!?

leroyjenkins: HECK,,,uhhhhhhhh

leroyjenkins: i am receiving a call soZ GOTTA GO BYE

TAILS: :OOOOOOO

sonic: :OOOOOOOO

kunckles: :OOOOOOO

purplegenius: well

purplegenius: that wasn't suspicious at all 

sonic: I HECKING CALLED IT, MIKEY PAY UP

TAILS: :(((((

kunckles: u guys had bets?????????

purplegenius: wait mikey who were u betting on????

knuckles: that should not be ur take away!!!

sonic: twas a bet on how we'd find out lmao

sonic: I said it'll be on accident. mike said she'll tell us herself 

purplegenius: aaahh I see

TAILS: yeah. granted we both hoped she'd tell us herself 

TAILS: but on that note!! 

TAILS: WE'RE REALLY HAPPY FOR U APRIL!!!! 

TAILS: sorry we found out almost immediately :P

sonic: yeah what he said!! Hope u enjoy the rest of ur date!!

knuckles: tell Sunita we say hi!!

purplegenius: ^^^^^^ 

6:35pm

leroyjenkins: ♥️♥️♥️♥️ 

leroyjenkins: she says hi back

3:57am

sonic: layingonthefloor.gif

knuckles: where u at?

sonic: kitchen

knuckles: kay i'll be right there 

8:17am

purplegenius: i was about to ask where the heck u guys were but I think I can piece it together

purplegenius: @knuckles leo ok?

knuckles: yeah, fell asleep about an hour ago. he'll be ok

purplegenius: ok

5:23pm

TAILS: EVERYONE HIDE RIGHT NOW

knuckles: what's going on??????

TAILS: DONNIE ALERT

TAILS: I BROKE HIS CONTROLLER ON ACCIDENT HES NOT HAPPY

sonic: that?? sounds like a u problem???

TAILS: IT WAS THE CUSTOM ONE

sonic: oh no eveRYONE RUN

7:34pm

leroyjenkins: I hope yall know im laughing so hard rn

sonic: ruDE

sonic: we're in danger how could u laugh 

sonic: and at a time like this

leroyjenkins: dnskfbs easily 

leroyjenkins: im still the only one who has yet to break his stuff lol

TAILS: we're in mortal crisis april u have to help us

leroyjenkins: I don't particularly want to face Donnie's rath rn and I have to get back to work, so sorry ur on ur own

sonic: BETRAYED

4:34am

??????: Uhhh

??????: Hello??

4:53am

purplegenius: um?? hi?? whom the hecketh are u and how did u get access to this chat

??????: I have absolutely no clue. I found a file in my computer and when I opened it, it sent me here

purplegenius: ,,,,that's odd

purplegenius: wait so who the heck are you

??????: my name is donnie

purplegenius: djeodnsodkw

purplegenius: ur kidding

??????: No?

purplegenius: fjxdjnn well welcome to the club

purplegenius: cause im also donnie

??????: No way

??????: wait, mutant turtle???? Got 3 turtle brothers???

purplegenius: yeP 

??????: W e i r d

??????: holy cow so this is one of the alternate dimensions?? I didn't think I'd actually ever get a chance to talk with you guys. let alone research all this

purplegenius: lol, tell me about it. We actually had an alternate version of mikey drop in a couple of weeks back

??????: Whoa really?

purplegenius: yeah, he said he was from '03

??????: 2003?? That's this year! wait which timeline is this one??

purplegenius: oh so you're that mikey's bro. Cool! 

purplegenius: we're currently in 2020 

??????: OH SHIT REALLY

purplegenius: uhhnooo now you've done it

??????: done what

purplegenius: summoned a demon

knuckles: a demon who's about to kick ur butt for being up this late

kunckles: also language

knuckles: also, wait who the hell is that

??????: who the heck is knuckles

purplegenius: I WAS asleep!! but shelldon alerted me that something was up with the chat

purplegenius: we got another alternate dimension turtle guy

kunckles: which one this time??

??????: donatello 

knuckles: oh cool

purplegenius: we were trying to figure how he got access to the chat

knuckles: that really doesn't look like what ur doing

??????: wait, so WHO is knuckles???? ur not casey are you??

knuckles: casey???

purplegenius: that's raph

??????: THATS RAPH

knuckles: yep :D

??????: i am so blown away right now

purplegenius: that's what ur mikey said too lol

knuckles: so how did u get into here anyway?? Don said he set it up so it wouldnt be hacked or anything

??????: Trying to find that out myself

purplegenius: I have a theory

purplegenius: could have something to do with from when ur mikey came here and went back. maybe some sort of rip?? Or like a connection formed??

??????: That could be a possibility yeah

??????: we should probably start looking into this

knuckles: NOPE! 

knuckles: Nu-uh!! 

knuckles: U two can figure this out later, right now it's bed time 

purplegenius: but rapppphhhhhh

knuckles: bed. time.

??????: it's cool, you can go back to sleep. I can stay up and I figure this out

knuckles: hey, I said you TWO. that means both of you

??????: Wait what 

??????: But Im ok with working on this???

knuckles: no arguments

purplegenius: it really is best to just go with it 

??????: umm ok

??????: night I guess??

purplegenius: toodles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2003 don has arrived!! sorry these aren't really long or have like actual plot relevance :p this fic is mainly just me messing around w some self indulgent turtle humour dnskd


	7. Chapter 7

9:02am

sonic: oh?? we got another one???

knuckles: shhshhhsh to Earl for textinh

sonic: uh

sonic: what

sonic: raph?? when are u not power smashing ur way through the morning??

sonic: did u not sleep????

knuckles: hhhhhhnnnnnnbb nu 

sonic: oh these are strange times

knuckles: don woungldnt go to bed

knuckles: he kept tryin to sneak back to work

sonic: excuse me @purplegenius u did what??

purplegenius: I didn't DO anything! I was complacent!

purplegenius: .... or at least I was, but I got SOME sleep and other don got to keep working!

sonic: mama odie

sonic: sersly?? Now who's the 5 year old?? 

purplegenius: I abject to that 

sonic: five year olds don't get to "abject" 

purplegenius: DBAAJ HECK u know what I meant

sonic: sure. Now go back to bed or I will get April on you

purplegenius: u wouldn't dare

sonic: I would

TAILS: I will slap all y'all in the face in a minute, it's slEEPY TIME SHH

sonic:...

sonic: so there's just a ton of tired turtles today huh?

purplegenius: uhhghj my brain is to sore to handle ur alliteration rn

TAILS: ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh

sonic: chdhjcxhh

sonic: ok get off this n go back to sleep. imma go hang w april and get some tea for yall

purplegenius: hhhh k

10:45am

??????: Ok who is literally anyone in this chat?? 

sonic: hE LIVES! 

sonic: nice to meet you, u must be alternate-don

??????: Mikey??

sonic: no

??????: waIT LEO???? 

??????: goodness idk why it took me so long to see the color coordinated names 

sonic: lmao ye that's me

??????: you're all so different to what I'm use to

sonic: that comes with dimension hopping I assume

sonic: speaking of names tho, we should really get u one cause those question marks are kinda annoying

??????: I got it covered 

?????? changed their name to radmachinez

sonic: don't know why I'm surprised by that

radmachinez: it's a cool name!

sonic: sure pal

radmachinez: seg way, where are your bros??

sonic: asleep, cause apparently SOMEONE stayed up and certain turtles decided to copy them

radmachinez: ..

radmachinez: ok I see how that's a jab at me

radmachinez: but I didn't think he'd copy me!

sonic: he's you! What did u think would happen???

radmachinez: ..touche 

sonic: s I g h

sonic: I can only hope other dons aren't like this but I know it not to be true 

sonic: also, April says hi.

radmachinez: oh. Hi?

sonic: she also says go to sleep

radmachinez: but I've slept!

sonic: baRELY! Now shoe or she'll come after you

sonic: and u better take that as a threat, cause she will come for u 

radmachinez: ok, fine fine, I'm going 

sonic: good 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting as a draft for sO LONG HH so I decided to finally post it. sorry this has taken so long!!

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi sorry this is terrible
> 
> So there's like a significant lack of rottmnt chat fics out there, so I decided to just make one myself. Also sorry if this is bad, idk how to fic so please bare with me


End file.
